A vehicle window is usually driven by a driving mechanism to open and close. The driving mechanism generally includes a housing, a motor and a speed reduction transmission assembly disposed in the housing. The motor drives the vehicle window to open or close through the transmission assembly. The speed reduction transmission assembly is a worm and gear transmission assembly. However, the motor directly drives the worm and gear transmission assembly, which leads to unstable power output and low transmission efficiency.
Below, embodiments of the present disclosure will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.